Seductor
by Bordebergia
Summary: Así era Kuchiki Byakuya en ese mismo instante, tal vez era extraña su forma de actuar pero, definitivamente le hechizaba, demasiado para alguien que no estaba interesado en él, porque ella no quería algo más ¿Verdad? Continuación de Peculiar.


**Debo admitirlo, no pude detenerme al escribirlo y se alargo un poco.**

 **Aunque inicialmente no estaba planeado, los comentarios me convencierón, así que disfruten saber como el noble cortejó a la teniente y como esta metió en problemas a su capitán.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, o estos dos ya tendrían un canon hermoso *v* /**

Al salir de su escuadrón quiso que alguien la abofeteara, pues cierto azabache le esperaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y su kimono levemente abierto.  
Rangiku tragó saliva al ver la blanca piel asomarse de nuevo, quizá pocos estaban al tanto de la condición física del noble, ella estaba incluida, y hablaba en tiempo pasado, ya que en la mañana pudo notar que el abdomen plano que vio en la playa hacer tiempo había quedado atrás, dando paso a un lavadero digno de modelar.

—Cap... digo Byakuya-kun ¿Puedo saber que te trae por aquí?— preguntó haciéndose la ignorante, por supuesto que estaba al tanto de sus intenciones y él lo sabía.

El Kuchiki se acercó a ella, con delicadeza tomó su rostro y la obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
—Quiero pasar el día entero a tu lado, para demostrar que soy digno de tu amor— redujo la distancia aun más —Y quizá algún día ser algo.

Las mejillas de la teniente se encendieron ante sus palabras y aliento cálido, aunque estaba bajo el efecto de "algo", no podía negar que sonaba seguro y serio, o eso le parecía.

—"Es por el capitán"— pensó ante la necesidad de huir del noble.

—¿Que quieres hacer hoy?— preguntó Byakuya, como si diese por sentado que ella aceptaría.

—Ir a nadar— respondió la teniente impulsivamente —... Aunque no se si quieras...

Matsumoto maldijo ese lado pervertido de su alma que deseaba admirar el cuerpazo de su pretendiente, y solo rezaba que el capitán no lo fuera a utilizar a su favor.  
—Me parece una buena idea, aunque no sé si mostrar mi pequeño regalo en las aguas termales sea buena idea.

—¿Regalo?— ante su pregunta Byakuya sonrió y con su mano presionó con suavidad la parte de atrás de su cuello —¡Auch!

—Fue un pequeño mordisco— respondió el azabache un poco apenado —Lo siento. Si realmente deseas ir a nadar, puedo llevarla al Mundo Humano y después vamos de compras, al final de cuentas yo invito.

Definitivamente ese hombre era audaz, juntar dos cosas que le agradaban era algo vil, aunque solo por hoy no reclamaría este hecho.  
Pero antes que nada era una teniente que se haría la difícil —No podría hacerle eso Byakuya-kun, usted seguramente tiene obligaciones más importantes.

El noble negó con una leve sonrisa —Me he encargado de ellas, Renji no ha tenido problemas en suplirme por hoy.

 **Flashback.**

 **La puerta de su habitación era tocada con insistencia.**  
 **—¡Ya voy!— dijo el pelirrojo irritado —¡Si sigues así yo...**  
 **Y antes de que pudiese terminar su linda puerta fue destrozada por Senbonzakura.**  
 **—¿Qué va a hacer teniente?— retó Byakuya con malicia.**  
 **Renji tragó saliva al verlo, juraría que el bankai estaba chocando contra la pared de forma disimulada.**  
 **—Yo...quiero saber para que me necesita capitán.— dijo el shinigami con una gotita.**  
 **La sonrisa que vio en el noble no le agradaba del todo —Quiero que el día de mañana vayas a mi división y te hagas cargo de mis deberes— respondió el Kuchiki con calma.**  
 **En otras ocasiones se negaría rotundamente, pues en esas épocas el papeleo era la segunda actividad más recurrente, solo detrás de respirar. Sin embargo el notar la madera siendo cortada por un bankai ebrio era de temer.**  
 **—¿Solo eso?— fingió sorpresa —¡Lo haré! No debería ser problema para mí.**  
 **Y fue así como Renji perdería un día maravilloso para beber con sus amigos, también perdió el lindo papel tapiz de sus paredes, pero a cambio no sufriría una muerte lenta.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

Rangiku suspiró antes de mirarlo con algo de resignación —Muy bien, aceptó la invitación Byakuya-kun.

Quizá la sonrisa de adolescente que esbozo el azabache era tierna, pero el abrazo que le dio definitivamente era algo novedoso.  
—Gracias Matsumoto, prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Aww... — se le escapó a la teniente, cosa que hizo sobresaltar al capitán.  
Al separarse ella estaba sonrojada por la pena, y Byakuya desviaba la mirada apenado. Realmente parecía un adolescente en su primera cita.

—Vamos— dijo él para tomar su mano con suavidad y llevarla entre las calles llenas de shinigamis curiosos.

* * *

Tiempo después se encontraban en la playa, Byakuya traía unas bermudas azul marino y su confiable sudadera blanca, mientras que su compañera tenía un lindo bikini anaranjado. El noble cargaba la sombrilla y varias toallas enrolladas, Rangiku por su parte el ayudaba con algunos bocadillos y un par de obentos en una cesta.  
—¿Te parece bien aquí?— preguntó el Kuchiki mientras señalaba un lugar entre la arena, el cual estaba un poco alejado de las demás personas.

—Claro— dijo la mujer.

Byakuya en pocos minutos colocó la sombrilla y un par de toallas para recostarse.  
Y ahí comenzó lo divertido del día. Con el reloj marcando la diez, el agua debería estar fría y el sol soportable.  
—Extrañaba estos días— mencionó el noble antes de quitarse la sudadera y acostarse —Me recuerda a mi juventud— comenzó a darse pequeñas palmadas en el estomago —¿No te parece?

Rangiku se encogió de hombros disimulando, ¡Como se atrevía el azabache a convertir su lavadero en el centro de atención! Y dios, si que estaba bien trabajado el maldito, más temprano no lo notó por la sorpresa del momento y ahora no podía sacar de su mente esa bella imagen.

¡Pero dos juegan! Ella ganaría cueste lo que cueste.

—Byakuya-kun, puedo hacerte una pregunta— él aludido asintió —¿Crees que me veo bien?

Este no respondió de inmediato, en lugar de eso hizo un movimiento rápido y se posicionó sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas con firmeza. Una sonrisa seductora apareció en él —¿Porque responder? Si mejor puedo demostrarte mi opinión con un gesto.

Lentamente se acercó al rostro de ella, se detuvo al sentir su cálido aliento, cerró sus ojos ante la ultima distancia.  
—Primero tendrás que atraparme— dijo la teniente antes de empujarlo con sus rodillas.

Ahora el cortejo se había convertido en un juego, Matsumoto esquivaba a las personas con gran agilidad, incluso realizó un "salto de tigre" para no aplastar el castillo de arena que hacían unos niños, Byakuya también contaba con una gran velocidad, aunque empujó a algunos, fue quien aseguró la victoria en un equipo de voleibol al evitar una anotación de ultimo momento.

—Cuando te atrape, voy a cobrarte el empujón querida Matsumoto— fue la pequeña amenaza del noble al perderla entre un concurso de baile a mitad de la playa.

Ella rió ante las palabras del Kuchiki, quizá parecían niños con ese comportamiento pero, estaba divirtiéndose como nunca. La teniente se dirigió a la cabaña que alquilaron la vez anterior, esta ahora estaba abarrotada, quizá sería el lugar perfecto para ocultarse.

—¿Tienes sake?— preguntó Rangiku al acercarse a la barra, el encargado sonrió al verla.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Desea un poco bella dama?

—Una botella si es tan amable.

Cuando se sirvió sintió por un instante el sabor del alcohol, en todo el santo día no había tomado ni una gota y francamente necesitaba por lo menos una copa para sentirse completa.  
Acercó el pequeño vaso que le dieron a sus labios, apenas el liquido tocó estos ella sonrió de forma inconsciente.  
—Te tengo— susurró Byakuya en su oído. Ella se sobresalto, derramando un poco de la bebida y de paso soltó un pequeño grito.

Dejó lo que restaba de tu trago y miró fijamente al Kuchiki.  
—Bien, me tienes— dijo vencida —¿Ahora qué?

Él sonrió —Ahora vamos a compartir la botella— respondió antes de beber un poco —Tu decides, cada uno con su vaso o nos "ayudamos".

La teniente se quedó en silencio ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a besarlo? Si bien, admitía que pese a ser viudo no había perdido el toque, pero de eso a compartir un trago de boca a boca, la situación cambiaba bastante.  
Aunque debía considerarlo, esta sería la primera y única ocasión donde tendría a un Kuchiki Byakuya tan liberal.

El noble acarició la mejilla de ella con delicadeza —¿Sigo siendo oportuno? O prefieres que me marche— preguntó calmado, pero en sus ojos se veía un deje de tristeza, seguramente provocado por el silencio tan prolongado.

—Aun quiero salir contigo, disculpa no haber respondido.

Ante sus palabras fue besada fugazmente por su compañero, Rangiku maldijo haber pedido sake en lugar de agua, pues los labios del noble tenían ese sabor y se atrevería a decir que sabía mejor de esa forma.  
Se obligó a dejar de pensar tan sensualmente sobre él, no podía dejarse vencer ante una mezcla tan refrescante de juventud, deseo y amabilidad.

 _Aunque deseaba volver a probar el sake de esa forma..._

Y por si fuera poco Byakuya le hizo beber un poco de alcohol.  
—Vamos, que aun es temprano y podemos ver las tiendas que gustes— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿A esto se refería con "ayudar"?

—Si, aunque comienza a darme curiosidad conocer tu definición.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato , ¿Como pudo olvidarlo? ¡Era Byakuya con quien salia! No se trataba de alguna conquista casual quien intentaría todo por ir más lejos, el Kuchiki era un noble y dudaba que eso le enseñasen de joven, además viudo desde hace más de cincuenta años, así que seguramente él no pensaba seguido en como cortejar a alguna mujer.

—Además de comprar ropa, ¿Quieres hacer algo más?— preguntó el azabache para romper el hielo.

Negó con suavidad —¿No quieres hacer algo? Es muy amable de tu parte ser tan considerado pero, siento que es egoísta hacer todo lo que quiero— dijo antes de desviar su mirada hacia la botella de sake —Más si esta bajo el efecto de un té raro.

—Quizá tengas razón, aunque eso no cambia los sentimientos que poseo había usted— respondió el noble con calma —Me siento libre al poder dárselos a conocer, aunque desconozco si podré crear alguno en ti o cuanto dure esto.

Rangiku cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro —Vamos a cambiarnos, necesito pensar todo esto un poco más. Luego nos dirigimos a un centro comercial ¿Te parece?

—Si, esta bien— dijo antes de sacar algunos yenes para dejarlos sobre la barra.

Ella salió y él la siguió, ahí Byakuya pudo finalmente observar lo que buscaba desde hace tanto, ese sentimiento que los abrumaba a ambos "La incertidumbre".  
Nunca era sencillo amar de nuevo, más después de hacerlo con fervor, y ambos compartían el haber presenciado la muerte de sus seres queridos en sus brazos, pero la vida da giros, algunos solo necesitan tiempo para hacerse notar.

En él surgió una pequeña atracción al verla luchar durante una revisión entre los capitanes para mejorar el desempeño de los tenientes, cuando lo notó, Rangiku había dejado de ser la desobligada y perezosa mujer que conocía, para dar lugar a una seria estratega, quien utilizaba todos los recursos con los cuales contaba para lograr su cometido. Trató de inhibirlo, y funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que simplemente no pudo más.

Siguieron en silencio hasta el lugar donde colocaron la sombrilla, ahí la abrazó con suavidad.  
—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó.

—Por supuesto Byakuya-kun.

Podía percibir la mentira en aquellas palabras llenas de temor pero, algo lo incitaba a seguir, quizá era la esperanza de comenzar a significar algo para ella.  
—Hay que almorzar, tengo una idea se lo que podemos hacer antes de ir de compras, si te parece.

Rangiku accedió y ambos degustaron un par de obentos.  
—Vaya, esto esta delicioso— dijo la teniente mientras tomaba otra pieza de sushi —Felicita a tu cocinero de mi parte.

Él sonrió —Agradezco tu amabilidad— alzó una ceja ante la mirada de la mujer —También puedo valerme por mi mismo, no soy un noble mimado— se defendió, a cambio solo escuchó la risa de la mujer.

—Vale, perdona señor cocinero.

* * *

Un reloj en la plaza marcó las dos y media de la tarde, las personas se comenzaban a agrupar entre ellos. La teniente llevaba una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, unos jeans negros y zapatos de piso del mismo color a petición del Kuchiki, este por su parte llevaba una camisa de manga larga color negro y un pantalón blanco al igual que sus zapatos.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a cruzar al centro, los músicos estaban preparando la primera pieza y los murmullos de los presentes eran audibles.  
—Byakuya-kun, nunca he bailado este género— dijo la teniente con cierta vergüenza —No quiero ponerte en ridículo.

—Yo tampoco— respondió —Por eso te traje aquí, dicen que su primera pieza guía a tu corazón y te enseña todo lo que necesitas.

Byakuya le extendió su mano, ella la tomó con cuidado, ambos se dirigieron en compañía de otros valientes a dar inicio.  
Los violines comenzaron a tocar delicadamente tratando de imitar a un piano, poco después se les unió el suave golpeteo de una batería, como si fuese un latido. Él la miró fijamente antes de colocar una mano en su cintura, Rangiku respondió al colocar la suya en el hombro de su compañero, finalmente entrelazaron sus manos que quedaron libres.

—Estoy nerviosa— confesó la mujer.

—Yo también, aveces puedo ser torpe al bailar — respondió el azabache antes de sonreír ligeramente —Pero sobreviviremos.

Algunos parecían haber captado la tonada y comenzaban a moverse con lentitud. Llegaron las guitarras para ayudar a darle un mayor ritmo.  
Matsumoto se sorprendió de ver a un vocalista, aunque en realidad le llamaron más la atención tres partes en la canción.

 _"Así que tienes que buscar el lugar donde nacen tus lágrimas. Estaría encantado de ir contigo pero, tienes que ir por tu cuenta ¿Verdad?"_

Fue la parte donde su cita le invitó a seguirlo, los pasos torpes rápidamente se coordinaron casi a la perfección. Aunque el fantasma del dolor trataba de aparecer, vio a su alrededor, algunas chicas comenzaban a llorar y a aferrarse a su pareja.  
No quería ser una más, así que suspiró y trató de enfocarse más en bailar bien.

 _"He venido a verte. He venido aquí a verte. Porque quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocerte."_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, miró al noble y este sonrió ligeramente, sintió a sus mejillas encenderse, ¿Esto era su plan desde un principio? Y de serlo ¿Porqué se tomo tantas molestias con ella? Más allá de beber el dichoso té si era dulce, de cuidarla mientras estaba ebria sin aprovecharse por completo.

Él pudo solo tener una noche más y no podría recordarlo por todo el alcohol que tenía, en lugar de eso prefirio invitarla y luchar contra el nerviosismo, buscando poder convertirse en "algo" pese a tener costumbres bien arraigadas.

Y la peor parte era que lo estaba logrando, estaba convenciendola de seguir hasta el final del día, de aventurarse a lo desconocido con él.

 _"No te rías ¿Bien? Te estaré esperando por siempre, también. No olvides que tienes un lugar al que regresar."_

Era la ultima parte de la melodía, podía sentirse en cada cuerda que era tocada.  
—¿Es cierto?— preguntó Rangiku en un leve susurro.

Byakuya se acercó a su oído —Siempre lo has tenido, aunque no sea a mi lado, habrá alguien que te apoyara en todo momento.

—Gracias por invitarme— dijo antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa —Pero quiero saber el nombre de esa canción.

El Kuchiki asintió —Lo conseguiré después, mientras tanto sigamos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las cinco, aun no habían comido y el hambre amenazaba con hacer sonar a algún estomago.  
—Tenemos tiempo de sobra, las tiendas cierran a las ocho — dijo el noble —Ahora lo importante es comer algo.

Matsumoto se sentía nerviosa, demasiado comparado a otros días. Juraría que parecía estar frente al ultimo examen de la academia, tal vez era la hora, porque a las seis todo acabaría ¿Verdad?

Se suponía que no debería importarle pues no estaba interesada en Byakuya, aunque...

¡No! Ella no podía enamorarse tan fácilmente. Y menos de un shinigami tan serio, seguramente después de esto volverían a cortar la comunicación, y estaría libre para disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Entonces ¿Porque le dolía la idea?

Ni siquiera pudo degustar bien la comida, por un momento se preguntaba como sería el azabache cocinando ¿Sería un experto, o actuaria como cualquier otro?, ¿Cual sería su comida favorita? Cosas de ese estilo.

Trataba de seguirle la conversación sin mencionar algo de lo que estaba pensando. Cuando vio su celular su corazón se oprimió, finalmente eran las seis en punto.  
—¿Lista?— preguntó con una leve sonrisa el noble.

—Eh... si.— respondió ligeramente extrañada, aun seguía actuando como en la mañana ¿Acaso su celular estaba adelantado?

No pudo evitar que una pequeña llama de esperanza apareciera, si él siguiera así por más tiempo, solo así estaría segura, con esa calidez en cada abrazo y sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Byakuya pidió la cuenta, miró a la teniente y pudo ver algo de preocupación.  
—¿Que pasa?— dijo mientras aparecía el mesero —Toma, que lo agreguen— agregó al entregar su tarjeta.

—Yo...— Matsumoto parecía indispuesta a decirlo tan fácilmente, pero debía de enfrentarlo —¿Que va a pasar después? Me refiero a nosotros, ahora actúas así y no sé cuanto dure... temo decepcionarme o ser lastimada...

El noble tomó con delicadeza su mano —Escucha— pidió —Se que no seré la persona más romántica del mundo, sin embargo trataré de cortejarte lo mejor que pueda si es que me lo permites, y si algún día somos pareja quiero que la comunicación sea lo esencial. Si sientes que no te presto la atención que necesitas dímelo y yo haré lo posible para dársela ¿Vale?— Seguiría actuando así, mostrandose sin su máscara, volviendo a su juventud por primera vez.

Que importaba un té, solo le dio el valor de mostrar lo más oculto en su alma, aunque era un alivio ver que le agradaba a ella, solo con eso bastaba para darle la determinación de romper poco a poco con esas normas y finalmente recuperar su libertad. Sonrió para sus adentros al notar como cambiaba la mirada.

—Bien, pero nada de lo que hiciste en mi cuello, por lo menos que este sobria para no llevarme una sorpresa.

Rió divertido antes de asentir —Tienes mi palabra, voy a comportarme... por ahora.

—Señor aquí esta su recibo— dijo el mesero antes de dejar una pequeña bandeja con la tarjeta y el papel.

—Gracias, Matsumoto vamos a comprar ropa.

Las horas restantes se perdieron entre vestidos, pantalones, gabardinas y demás. Al salir las estrellas los recibieron.

—Quien pensaría que tienes tan buen gusto— dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa —Imaginaba que solo utilizabas trajes formales aquí.

Byakuya se encogió de hombros —Es lo más simple si quieres combinar los colores, nada supera al blanco y negro— se detuvo por un instante.

Su compañera le miró curiosa —¿Sucede algo?

Un pequeño beso fue la respuesta a su pregunta, Rangiku dejó las bolsas en el suelo antes de entrelazar sus manos entre el cabello del noble para profundizar el beso. Byakuya no se quedó atrás, soltó las bolsas que llevaba en una mano para acercarla más a él, incluso se atrevió a morder con suavidad el labio de la teniente.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire él sonrió —¿Tienes planes para mañana?— preguntó mientras recogía la mayoría de bolsas.

—Tengo la tarde libre.

—Podemos vernos para comer y quizá leer algo, para descasar de hoy ¿Que te parece?

—Me agrada la idea Byakuya-kun, te veo a las tres.

* * *

Cuando ingresó a su casa no esperaba encontrar a la AMS en la sala, usualmente estaban en la mansión Kuchiki perdiendo el tiempo.

—Ya nos enteramos— dijo Nanao con una leve sonrisa —Quizá el ser la novia del capitán de la sexta división te haga aterrizar.

—No soy su novia— respondió.

Mala idea, pues se le vinieron encima preguntas de Kyone, Rukia, Nanao e incluso de la capitana Soi Fong.  
Cuando le cuestionaron sobre que sucedería respecto a ellos dos, los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

—Ne, si siguen así va a colapsar— comentó Yachiru con una leve sonrisa —Además es mejor esperar y debe una sorpresa agradable que saber lo que sucederá ¿No creen?

* * *

Hitsugaya suspiro al recibir un aire frío camino a la casa de su teniente, necesitaba asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. Aunque nunca olvidaría ese día.

 **Flashback**

 **Se suponía que ayudaría a la teniente de la octava división con una nueva novela, esta debería recaudar los recursos necesarios para organizar un festival de primavera.**

 **Estaba revisando el archivo en una laptop o ese era el nombre que utilizaba Ichigo al momento de entregárselas junto a Urahara, ahora la mayoría de asuntos entre capitanes se trataba en forma de correo. Entonces la sed lo atacó, no le haría daño dejar la computadora sola, después de todo su teniente estaba dormida en el sofá y parecía que no despertaría en un buen rato.**

 **Mientras caminaba estaba analizando cada párrafo de ese primer borrador, era bueno pero, parecía una carta de amor un poco rara.**

 **" _Si pudiera saberme correspondido lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, incluso si tuviese que hacerlo entre la lluvia o buscando el ultimo rayo de luz entre el atardecer y la noche._**  
 ** _Tu sonrisa me hace feliz, aunque de lejos tenga que verte, juro que te llevaré hacia un nuevo mañana, donde cada día pueda recitar un poema de amor para ti._**  
 ** _Quizá todos piensen que no nos conocemos pero los dos hemos visto facetas que nadie más pensaría que existen en el otro Esta es la ultima llamada, y voy a actuar, aunque tenga que enfrentar a los más poderosos voy a hacerte mía. "_**

 **Sep, le haría esa observación a Ise, pero no se esperaba regresar y ver a su teniente entrar en pánico.**  
 **—¿Que haces Matsumoto?— atinó a decir, al descifrar su cara se sonrojó —¡No es lo que piensas!**

 **Pero eso en lugar de ayudarlo le perjudicó, pues la mujer creyó que su hipótesis era cierta.**

 **—¡¿Para quien es?!**

 **—No es nada.**

 **—¡Mientes capitán! La carta suena como tu.**

 **—Claro que no— se defendió, aunque ¿Tan raro hablaba cuando se trataba de amor?**

 **Aunque trató de actuar maduro, su amiga podía sacarlo de sus casillas, no supo como, ni cuando, pero la batalla de palabras se convirtió en manotazos, manotazos que tocaron el teclado y que oprimieron cosas que no debieron.**

 **Cuando la voz de una mujer dijo "Mensaje enviado" el caos se desató.**

 **La primera en responder fue Hinamori.**

 **Momo.**

 **Asunto: Gracias.**

 **Shiro, me alegra que me hayas enviado el borrador de la carta, comenzaba a preocuparme, saluda a Rangiku-chan de mi parte. n.n**

 **—¿Era un borrador? — preguntó Rangiku asombrada. Hitsugaya asintió —¡Lo hubiera dicho antes!**

 **—¡No me dejaste hablar Matsumoto!— reclamó furioso mientras trataba de buscar a los otros contactos a los que se envió eso.**

 **¡Como odiaba tanta tecnologia! Prefiriría mil veces las mariposas demoniacas o las cartas, y no ¡Él no era un viejo en cuerpo de niño!**

 **Le siguió Ishida.**

 **Uryuu Asunto: Traición!**

 **Creí que eras de fiar, te abrí mi corazón para que conocieras los sentimientos que tengo hacia Karin pero, esto es caer bajo, Kurosaki ni se molestó en escribir, va por tu cuello y yo también. Así que si eres tan listillo para decirle la verdad, me encargaré de asesinarte de la forma más lenta que encuentre ¿Vale?**

 **—¡Lo que faltaba!— bufo el capitán antes de pasar una mano por su cabello —¿Alguna idea teniente?**

 **Matsumoto se negó a hablar, ella sabía que esto terminaría mal, muy mal para su joven capitán.**

 **Y un ultimo mensaje llegó.**

 **Yachiru.**

 **Asunto: ¿Que era eso?**

 **Chibi-taicho, Ken-chan te busca, no esta de buen humor por algo que le enviaste ¿Que era? Cuando lo vio inmediatamente partió la computadora a la mitad y se fue diciendo un montón de groserías, tuve que ir con Ukki para mandarte esto.**  
 **Nunca vi a Kenny así, yo solo te sugiero que corras y por nada del mundo eleves tu energía.**  
 **¡Suerte!**  
 **Pd: Nana aun no me manda el borrador.**

 **Y así fue como inició la gran persecución del dragón, el primero en hallarlo fue Ichigo, luego fue Ishida para finalizar con los tres verdugos juntos.**  
 **Cuenta la leyenda que el grito de Hitsugaya al romperse su brazo bloqueando el ataque del trio mortal resonó hasta en Hueco Mundo, pues Grimmjow vino de visita a preguntar si estaban probando algún invento en las desoladas tierras donde vivía.**

 **Fin del flasback.**


End file.
